western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Incident of the Golden Calf
is the tenth episode of the first season of Rawhide. It first aired on March 13, 1959. Plot Gil hires on an unusual drover - a preacher run off by his gold-crazed parishioners. Gil's steer-men constantly try to wheedle the location of the gold-strike from Brother Bent, whose preaching against the worship of Mammon cost him his pulpit. Gil's much more concerned with a gang of cowboys following the herd, but staying out of sight. - Source: IMDb.com Trivia *First Rawhide appearance of Charles Gray. He made another appearance in the second season (as the same character, Flagg) and from season 4 to 6 filled the gap Sheb Wooley left when he quit the series. In these later seasons, Gray played cattle drover Clay Forrester. During that time, he was one of the regulars of the series. Quotes *Gil Favor (opening): “The breeding ground of the cattle is the southern tip of Texas, and the markets are over a thousand miles away. A day’s drive on the Sedelia Trail is eight, ten miles at the most. Fine and easy when the prairie grass is fresh and the river’s wet, but you have to keep going when the grasses are parched and the water has disappeared under the drought. That’s when the cows become skittish, hard to manage. And nobody takes his boots off as long as it lasts. The last one to take his boots off is me: Gil Favor – Trail boss.” *''(after the tasks at hand are divided, based on the results of a horse riding game)'' Flagg: “Five days of drag. Well, it looks like you were just born to eat dust.” Brother Bent: “Drag or point – it’s all the same on the long journey. They both end up at the same place.” *Wishbone: “There’s three things I’m proud of: my sourdough cake, my beard, and my poker playing.” Cast Starring *Eric Fleming as Gil Favor *Clint Eastwood as Rowdy Yates Special Guest Star *Macdonald Carey as Brother Bent Co-Starring *Sheb Wooley as Pete Nolan *Paul Brinegar as Wishbone *James Murdock as Mushy *Steve Raines as Jim Quince *Rocky Shahan as Joe Scarlet With *Charles Gray as Flagg *John Pickard as Clint Crowley *Richard Shannon as Fred Rocket *Chuck Roberson as Baxter *Clem Fuller as The Inn Keeper Crew (and other credits) Closing credits *Directed by: Jesse Hibbs *Written by: Endre Bohem *Produced by: Charles Marquis Warren *Rawhide Theme Created and Composed by: Dimitri Tiomkin *Lyrics by: Ned Washington *Recorded by: Frankie Laine *Associate Producer: A. C. Lyles *Story Editor: Endre Bohem *Production Manager: Harry Templeton *Director of Photography: Philip Lathrop *Art Direction: Alex Golitzen & Robert Clatworthy *Film Editor: George Gittens, A.C.E. *Assistant Director: James M. Welch *Set Decorations: Russell A. Gausman & Ray Jeffers *Sound: Leslie I. Carey & Vernon W. Kramer *Make-up: Bud Westmore *Hair Stylist: Larry Germain *''"Filmed at Universal-International Studios"'' *''"A CBS Television Network production"'' Images Incident of the Golden Calf.png Rawhide - Incident of the Golden Calf - Image 1.png Rawhide - Incident of the Golden Calf - Image 2.png Rawhide - Incident of the Golden Calf - Image 3.png Rawhide - Incident of the Golden Calf - Image 4.png Rawhide - Incident of the Golden Calf - Image 5.png Rawhide - Incident of the Golden Calf - Image 6.png Rawhide - Incident of the Golden Calf - Image 7.png External links * on IMDb * on tv.com Category:Episodes Category:Rawhide episodes Category:Rawhide season 1 episodes